


五次埃弗雷特喊出斯蒂芬的名字，一次斯蒂芬回应了

by T1213121



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Date With Everett Ross, Top Everett Ross
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 假设灭霸的响指只让斯蒂芬成灰了，而埃弗雷特没有





	五次埃弗雷特喊出斯蒂芬的名字，一次斯蒂芬回应了

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I love this couple because of my favorite painter Natonananato Sensei .I really want to give her a gift but I can neither speak any Japanese or draw beautiful pictuer , so I just give up. Ha,Language.But I still think I should let's readers know how Natonananato a great painter is , so I decide put these here lol  
> Hope I don't get any trouble for Sensei.  
> 我是吃了推特上Natonananato老师作品的安利才吃上这对的。因为当时不厨这对所以没买她的玫瑰奇异本，一直很后悔想给老师产出点啥但是我日语不会说画不会画现在硬件跟不上剪辑也不行了，真实暴风哭泣。意难平完产了粮，总之……我是来卖安利的，以及老师的画真的太好了我哭泣T T

（1）  
灭霸打响那个要命的响指时，罗斯正埋首于内勤特工的文书工作里。他向秘书要了一杯咖啡，但等到他被穿破耳膜的尖叫吵到头疼，咖啡也没有端上来。走出办公室，罗斯满眼都是漂浮在空中的灰尘与仅剩的、尖叫的几个探员，那尖利的声音就是其中某一位发出的。  
“所以，这里发生什么了？”罗斯找了其中一个探员，拍拍他的肩膀，稳定心神。  
“我……我不知道。”小探员呜咽着，“平白无故的……他们消失了。”  
罗斯这才注意到纽约那场战争，当然还有瓦坎达的。从瓦坎达回来之后，他就被调离了一线超级英雄监控，信息不通简直要命。前者虽然是小规模的，但当钢铁侠、准绿巨人和奇异博士站在一起，对面是几个外星人时，用脊椎骨想都能想到这是出大事的预警。  
见鬼的。罗斯低骂一声，回到办公室里，重重地摔上门，拿出斯特兰奇给他的悬戒。那是斯特兰奇给他的周年纪念礼物。当时他还被悬戒的粗糙做工与只能单向给斯特兰奇“打电话”的功能笑过这玩意儿。现如今，一个差劲男友给他的差劲礼物，终于派上了用场。  
斯特兰奇教过他，戴上悬戒，屏息凝神，在空中画出一个圆。  
没有回应。  
罗斯调整一下姿势，试图再做一次。但这次也一样没有任何回应。在罗斯准备做第三次同样的动作时，熟悉的黄色光轮在他身旁出现。  
“斯蒂芬。”罗斯喊。  
“对不起，是我。”王钻出半个身子来，探头望着罗斯，“斯特兰奇消失了，我看到他有联络才赶过来，很抱歉我不能停留太多时间，还有一大堆烂摊子要我们收拾。”  
“消失了？什么消失了？”  
“斯特兰奇以及其他人。总得来说，灭霸打了一个响指，世界上一半的人类消失了，还有动物什么的。”  
“你是说，斯蒂芬就这么……”罗斯发现他很难接受这句话，“消失了。”  
“是的。我很抱歉，罗斯。”王身后有位法师似乎想要叫走他，这让通讯很快就断了联系，罗斯甚至没能问出下一句话。他是中情局负责超级英雄方向的特工，他见过瓦坎达的超人科技，但他不清楚，人是如何能凭空消失的，尤其是强大如斯特兰奇，保护地球的至上尊者——也会悄无一声的消失？  
罗斯一拳打在办公桌上，疼痛让他更加清醒地面对这个事实。  
世界上一半的人口突然消失了，其中就包括他的超级英雄爱人，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。

 

（2）  
人口统计在第二年终于做完了，事情正如王所说，世界上一半的人口就这样突然消失了，化成落在地上的成堆灰土。不论法医学家怎样努力，也无法辨认遗体的姓名。但时间还会继续，生活还要向前，留给悲伤的时间不多，尤其对于罗斯来说。重组后的中情局人手不足，罗斯一人身兼多职，一方面需要与瓦坎达沟通，一方面要协调超级英雄与普通人之间的关系，忙得不可开交。  
灭霸的所作所为最终暴露在世人面前时，走上街头游行抗议超级英雄的人稀稀拉拉，全然不如前些年的势头。更多的沉浸在悲伤中，怀缅着突然逝去的人们。罗斯盯着监控视频喝上一口热咖啡，在扣好衬衫的扣子前，把系在项链上的悬戒塞进衣服里面。  
回头看看，斯特兰奇给他的东西少得可怜，能够长期保存的除了悬戒别无他物，让怀缅都变得困难起来。约会时，他送过斯特兰奇很多东西，手表、戒指、还有各式各样的玫瑰花。罗斯很爱玫瑰，尤其爱把红色玫瑰送给自己的爱人。他的姓氏与玫瑰的发音很像，每次送玫瑰花时，他都告诉斯特兰奇：你可以把这把玫瑰当做是我，陪伴你在每个维度中穿梭。  
每次听到这句话，斯特兰奇都会有些尴尬地红起脸来，赶快就把那束玫瑰用传送门送回圣殿。但罗斯哪次遇到斯特兰奇时，也没见他带上任何一朵玫瑰。不过他猜，斯特兰奇戴起来一定很好笑。明明是把敌人打到灰飞烟灭的厉害角色，胸口上却带着一朵红色玫瑰花，非常具有喜剧效果，可罗斯想起来就觉得他可爱。  
想起斯特兰奇，罗斯靠在办公室的椅子里，哧哧地笑了。  
下班时路过花店，有一把好看的七彩玫瑰插在门口的花瓶里，被临近枯萎的一些花围绕着，罗斯一眼就被它独特的色彩吸引住了。“这时代买花的人不多了。你真幸运。”花店老板一边说着，一边为他在花里放好一张心型卡片。罗斯笑笑，没有多说，只是一个人把整束玫瑰捧回家里，翻箱倒柜的找出一个素色的花瓶插在里面，和之前与斯特兰奇的合照放在一起。  
“嗨，斯蒂芬。”罗斯照例和照片里的斯特兰奇打个招呼，嗫嚅片刻，最终任由这声对名字的呼喊飘散在冰冷的空气中。

 

（3）  
世界逐渐安定下来，罗斯也有了更多的时间休息一阵。他终于有了倒休：一半在圣殿，一半在瓦坎达，实际上还是带着任务一起前去负责联络。久违拜访圣殿时，王居然在。斯特兰奇离开的三年里，王接管了他的工作，整日不知在哪里忙碌，一副神龙见首不见尾的样子。王看到他在这里似乎也很惊讶，特地停下脚步，请他去卡玛泰姬取走一些斯特兰奇的东西——大多需要取走的是罗斯送给斯特兰奇的礼品，王认为罗斯应该拥有它们，以防斯特兰奇真的回不来了。  
罗斯之前一直不想去拿，总认为不去取，就能假装斯特兰奇一直没有离开，只是在其他维度忙着“法师工作”，没有办法取得任何联络。他很烦法师们就这么坦然地接受了斯特兰奇消失不见，坦然地仿佛接受今天晚上要吃意大利菜一样。可是三年了，再停滞不前不是罗斯的做派。他是一位军人，是一位特工，是在这个时代最需要坚强起来的那批人之一。  
神使鬼差的，罗斯同意了王的提议。  
卡玛泰姬的房间很朴素，推门进去时，最惹眼的居然是成堆的玫瑰，娇艳欲滴的放在窗台上，好像清晨才被摘下的那样。但罗斯认得那些卡片，生日礼物、周年纪念、庆功宴……每一捧花都是他送给斯特兰奇的，它们都被停止了时间，堆满了整个窗台。  
原来他的玫瑰都在这里，都一直陪着斯特兰奇。  
失去主人的屋子变得冷清起来，王站在门外，罗斯鼻尖一酸，没了翻下去的勇气，匆匆抱了一束玫瑰冲出屋门。  
“你要带走的只有这个？”王怀疑地问。  
“是的。只有这个。”罗斯点点头，把玫瑰花靠在胸前，取出上面的小卡片放到衣兜里，“它们让我想到……”罗斯的喉结滚动着，把哭意咽下，“斯特兰奇。”  
王沉默了。  
罗斯试着去劝劝王，抽出一朵玫瑰递给他：“你看，花还开着。”  
王没接过玫瑰，只是把他送进传送门里。等罗斯回过神来，他已经在家中了。  
抱着怀里的玫瑰，罗斯容许自己唯一一次放声大哭。

 

（4）  
罗斯决定往前看了。他下载了一款交友应用，在上面试图找个人出来约会。前前后后看了很久，还是没什么觉得满意的，或许斯特兰奇让他把恋爱标准定得太高了，又或许是这年代没什么人愿意和政府官员恋爱，他们都认为政府欺骗了他们。  
开会时，手机突然震动两下。罗斯悄悄摸出手机，发现是交友应用上有个人发来的。  
“晚餐？”  
罗斯还没见过这么大胆的邀请，觉得颇为有趣，点开对方的资料卡浏览，却被那副极具特点的容貌吸引了。除去不同的发型和他过分干净的下巴，这位向他约晚餐的人长得和斯特兰奇一模一样。如果不是斯特兰奇更愿意亲自画个圈过来通知他晚餐一起吃，罗斯差点就要认为这人就是失踪四年的斯特兰奇了。  
在理性明确要求拒绝之前，罗斯同意了来自“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”的晚餐邀请。  
他们约在当地一家酒吧里见面，罗斯要了一杯深水炸弹，福尔摩斯没点酒，要了一杯苏打水，与一酒吧的醉汉显得格格不入。对于罗斯来说，福尔摩斯与斯特兰奇绝无可能是同一个人。在经历了多次尴尬的停滞后，罗斯打算走了。借口上厕所的空档，他为这位英国人结了账，打算随便找个理由离开，却在回桌时被福尔摩斯吻了。  
除了执行任务，罗斯很少住在汽车旅馆里，他从不知道这里的床居然能如此适应各个体型的人们在上面翻云覆雨，即使两个成年男人躺在上面用各种姿势开干都绰绰有余。  
但他们还是没有做到最后。在第一次交握着阴茎高潮时，罗斯就喊出了斯特兰奇的名字。之后，福尔摩斯也停了下来。他也在高潮的迷茫中喊出了另一个人名，罗斯听都没听过。他们冷静下来，穿上裤子，靠在一起分享了自己与爱人的照片，在这场过度的巧合下面面相觑，容许彼此笑到眼泪都流出来。  
“我猜史蒂芬一定知道这个。”罗斯帮福尔摩斯点上烟，“他一直无所不知的。”  
“鬼话。”福尔摩斯靠在他肩膀上，把烟蒂敲落在烟灰缸里，“约翰会说我才是无所不知的那个。”  
福尔摩斯订了第二天早班飞机回伦敦，罗斯去送行，两个人删掉了彼此唯一的联络方式，祝对方好运，能够真的遇上让自己“走出来”的那个人。  
但罗斯不相信这话。他被斯特兰奇困住了。  
事到如今，他还是很喜欢斯特兰奇。

 

（5）  
造访瓦坎达时，突发状况发生了。确认消失的特查拉自传送门里探出半个身子，指挥罗斯开上瓦坎达的顶级战机。  
“这是最后一战了！”特查拉说，“我们需要能帮助我们的所有人！”  
长期的训练让罗斯学会了不去多问、不去多说，他抓紧时间乘上战机穿过巨大的传送门，发现面前是庞大的灭霸军队，包括所有列在中情局警告里的外星生物，还有没有列在里面的那些。而且，所有消失的人们都回来了。  
斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇！  
罗斯居高临下地在人群中寻找着他的法师，终于在最前方的一排看到了他。他和五年前一样，傲然地站立在法师们身前，做这世界的保护者。  
可惜没有时间留给他与斯特兰奇叙旧了。  
战事一触即发，罗斯深知与超级英雄相比，自身的渺小。他把目标定为空中的散兵们，替重火力的钢铁侠、猎鹰与女武神清扫战场。他曾经是一名军人，为了保护国家而战；现在，他依旧是一名军人，但却是为了保护这个世界。  
可他终究是渺小的。数百枚炮弹从舰艇中落下，罗斯用尽全力避开所有的，依旧让左侧的机翼被击穿了。他的飞机在坠落，一头扎向被击垮的大坝，巨浪掀起的海水扑面而来，罗斯闭上双眼，准备迎接最后的死亡。“斯蒂芬。”罗斯低声说，“很高兴见到你。”  
半晌，没有任何事情发生，罗斯睁开眼，看到庞大的水流被凝成旋涡，停在他的面前。同时停下的还有一只蓝色的蝴蝶，小心地落在机翼上，引导他重返战场。

 

（+1）  
战后需要处理的事情很多，包括托尼·史塔克的葬礼在内。特查拉和斯特兰奇都邀请罗斯一同前去，但中情局为他安排的加班完全不答应这件事，灭霸战争后的文书工作堆积如山，请假等同于被直接开除。等罗斯再空闲下来，又是几个月过去了。这次他是彻彻底底被放了一个长假，作为替剩下一半人连续上班五年的奖励，罗斯拥有了一个长达一个月的整假。他试着联络了斯特兰奇，结果电话打不通，悬戒发过去“消息”依旧是王在“接收”，好像和之前斯特兰奇不在时没什么两样。  
罗斯一个人躺在家里沙发上，看着电视上一场又一场的球赛，无聊地又开了一瓶啤酒。突然，他接到了视频电话，号码显示来自英国伦敦，坐标却在美国纽约。  
他接通电话，福尔摩斯的脸出现在电话那边，格外悠闲自在：“我想问你，有时间吃个晚饭吗？”  
这熟悉的语气绝对不可能是和他仅仅相处一夜的英国佬。  
“斯蒂芬——”罗斯从沙发上坐起来，喊他的名字，“帮我个忙，按响我家门铃，别直接穿门过来。”  
“好吧。”电话对面的“福尔摩斯”耸耸肩，挂断电话。  
罗斯收拾好乱糟糟的桌子，听见他家门铃久违地响了起来。


End file.
